I'm Not Crying, It's Just The Rain
by Kyoko Sanas
Summary: It's been six years since the split. Six years since Alfred has dated a soul. An unexpected run in with a familiar face will leave him questioning everything. Currently being rewritten. Mature themes will occur throughout this story.
1. Introduction

Lightning cracked across the sky and illuminated the tears on his face. Quiet, soft, and heartbroken sobs resounded in the silent apartment. He replayed the events of the past few hours over and over in his head. He just wanted to make sense of what happened. He just wanted… to understand. He sighed deeply looking at the bouquet that had been long forgotten. He winced at the pool of blood sitting next to the flowers, staining some of the once beautiful white petals red. "Dammit! Dammit Arthur!" The words left his mouth dejected and pained. _Why did you do it baby? Why did you…_ his thoughts trailed off as he saw flashes of that frog in bed with his love. His blonde haired, green-eyed, and bushy eyebrowed prince. "Fuck!" He nearly retched on the floor from the pain, but he refused to remove the broken glass slivers from his hand. The pain was the only thing keeping him grounded now. He needed it. He needed to feel it and let it in. He dragged himself off the floor to stare at his reflection in what was left of the mirror. His normally vibrant blue eyes were dull and lifeless. The continuous question crossed his lips and tasted like acid on his tongue. _Why?..._


	2. The Sting of Heartache Can Kill

He had everything planned for tonight. Six years together and he still felt like every anniversary was their first. Everything had to perfect, especially tonight. He and his love had been fighting. It was almost constant the closer they got to their anniversary. He hoped tonight would be different. He hoped he could turn it all around by asking the one question he had been holding back for so long. He couldn't wait to look deep into those green eyes that always reminded him of a fresh breath of spring and declare his love. He wanted to ask this amazing man who has done nothing but love him to marry him. Nothing frightened him and elated him the way his plans for tonight did. He had even dragged his brother Matthew and his significant other Gilbert into planning. "What do ya think Mattie? Should I go with the roses or the white variety?" Mattie blinked his lavender eyes and tugged on a wavy lock contemplating. "Eh? T..the white w..would be pretty. Right G..gil?" Gilbert was paying little attention to the scene before him. The Prussian frankly looked bored. Mattie and Gibert made for an odd couple, but they worked in their own way. Mattie was quite small with a very lithe body. His face had very soft features. Pair those with his pretty lavender eyes and it wasn't hard to see why he was mistaken for a woman at times. Gilbert was the polar opposite. He had sharp angular features with blood red eyes that could unnerve anyone. His body was fit and lanky. " Hm? Was auch immer du Liebe hältst.(1)" Blue eyes met annoyed Lilac irises. "Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous intéresser?(2)" Gilbert meerly shrugged in response. Mattie huffed angrily and turned back to his brother "He agrees with me Alfie, get the white. They'll be gorgeous and might help hint toward your future plans for Arthur." "You really think so!?" Mattie stared into those hopeful blue eyes and smilled. " Yes Alfred I really do."

 _Reservation? Check. Hotel? Check. Flowers? Check. Ring? Shit... where is the ring!?_ The blonde frantically looked all around the front seat of his car. _Damn. Damn damn damn. Where could it be!? He paused to check the pocket on his shirt._ The sigh of relief left his lips as soon as his fingers felt the cold circle of metal _. Okay.. I'm ready._ Alfred made quick work of the steps up to the apartment. He slowly unlocked the door wanting to surprise Arthur as much as possible. The apartment was quiet when he first walked in. _Artie is probably asleep. Or in the shower. I'll just slip in to kiss him. This can wait until tomorrow._ Then he heard it. The muffled moan coming from the bedroom _._ He thought nothing of it at first. Maybe Arthur was just trying to relieve some stress of the day. Without a second thought Alfred swung their bedroom door open. "Did you miss me so much you couldn't wait baby?" He asked chuckling before taking in the scene before him. There was Arthur, his baby, his love, sweaty and sprawled underneath none other than that disgusting frog. Francis. Francis Bonnefoy was defiling his boyfriend. Francis looked up with a smirk. _"_ On dirait que le chat est sorti du sac n'est-ce pas mon amour?(3)"

Alfred saw red in that very moment. Arthur looked as if he was going to be sick. "Get out! Get the fuck out both of you! I can't believe you would do this to me Arthur. After everything we have been through." He threw the ring at his silent unmoving partner. " Happy anniversary you cheating bastard! Wanna marry me? Wait probably not seeing as you have gotten a taste of the French who I'm sure is just oh so magnifique!" He was screeching at this point. Arthur merely set the ring down in front of Alfred, whispered an apology, and walked out. Alfred stared into space blankly thinking about everything and nothing all at once. He could feel the pain radiating through his body and leaving him through each ragged gasp he took. He fell to the floor as his body was wracked with sobs. It hurt him and he didn't know how to feel anything other than the pain. _Never again… I'll never fall in love again._ Alfred swore it to himself to protect him above all else.


End file.
